The Biggest Break Up
by Luciliu
Summary: ¡La ruptura del siglo! ¡LA RUPTURA DEL SIGLO! Les traigo la exclusiva, de las exclusivas. Les contaré la historia de la ruptura de Maka Albarn y Soul Evans. De principio a fin. Sin detalles omitidos. ¡No te lo pierdas! / Universo Alterno OoC SxM y otras parejas.


**The Biggest Break Up**

_By:_

_Hii-chan Sakamoto_

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Soul Eater me pertenece, sólo uso los personajes para historias locas mías (:

**Summary: **¡La ruptura del siglo! ¡LA RUPTURA DEL SIGLO! Les traigo la exclusiva, de las exclusivas. Les contaré la historia de la ruptura de Maka Albarn y Soul Evans. De principio a fin. Sin detalles omitidos. ¡No te lo pierdas!

* * *

><p><strong>Preludio<strong>

**"_La pareja más conocida de todas"_**

En todo el instituto Shibusen es conocido que Soul y Maka son la pareja más extraña, pero más complementada de todas —bueno, exceptuando a Tsubaki y Black Star—. Desde que tenían 14 años empezaron a salir y, con problemas como todos los demás, lograron mantener su relación, porque a pesar de todo era notable que se amaban con locura.

Contando hoy, se podría decir que llevan dos años con tres meses… Sí, eso. Entonces, ya todos saben cómo todos los días Soul molesta a Maka, claro. Aunque durante los últimos meses se ha logrado ver que han tenido bastantes peleas, según unas fuentes, Soul ha estado saliendo _más de lo debido. _¿Entienden? ¿No? Bueno, se los explicaré:

Los chismosos dicen cosas bastante escandalosas, como que Soul ha estado bebiendo _demasiado, _que se pone _yupi yupi_ en las fiestas, y que va a varias sin su queridísima novia. Aunque los más crueles hasta rumorean que él la engañó en varias de esas fiestas.

Nada confirmado, por supuesto. Hasta hoy.

Y, se preguntarán, ¿qué diablos estás diciendo —escribiendo—? Bueno, yo, su reportera Elizabeth Thompson, les diré la rotunda verdad.

Ha pasado, hace algunos momentos, _la ruptura más grande de todas._

Les contaré todo como pasó. Desde principio y fin.

Esto es la noticia más exclusivas de las exclusivas en este diario escolar. Y, como buena narradora, no dejaré que se pierdan ningún detalle de esto. ¡Ninguno!

Así que mis queridos lectores, los adentraré en la vida de estos jóvenes. Maka Albarn y Soul Evans. Por favor no pregunten de dónde obtuve y obtendré la información. Sólo confíen en que es la verdad más pura y sincera.

¡No escuchen a los chismosos! ¡Escuchen —lean— la verdad! ¡Y aquí estoy yo para proporcionarla!

Así que empecemos por lo importante. La ruptura.

¿Quién terminó con quién? Se los diré.

Estaban en el almuerzo, cuandoañdoifjkldsjf

* * *

><p><em>—Maldita sea, Patty. ¡Dame la laptop!<em>

_ —No, no, hermana. Es hora de publicar, me lo dijo Chrona. Me llevo lo que tienes, chao._

_ —¡Pero si yo ni he comenzado! —pero ya se había ido cuando me levanté de la silla. Suspiré y después encogí los hombros._

_Ni modos, en el próximo_ _número seguiré._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>¡Hola! Emmm... sé que no he actualizado Contrato de Amor, pero es que había estado muy ocupada, mi compu murió, emmm... lo siento! Pero ya estoy terminando la actualización! Quizá la tengan más tarde o mañana! A más tardar el viernes!

Regresando al fic nuevo. Se me vino la loca idea de esto gracias a mis lecturas depresivas... (?) ¡Claro que tendrá final...! emmm... ¿feliz? Quién sabe. Not sure yet. En el final que dice "_cuandoañsjfaklsd", _espero hayan entedido que fue cuando Patty tomó la laptop y los dedos de Liz se desparramaron por el teclado... ¿no les ha pasado? *se ríe nerviosamente*

Gracias a ustedes, lectores. Si les gustó dejen un review que alimenta a mi musa para escribir y si no, también y dime qué te ha parecido mal, si es con respecto a la historia o narración. ¡Ustedes son los que ayudan a mejorar! Pueden dejar opiniones sobre lo que quisieran que pasará en el fic, yo tomaré en cuenta todo c:

Y si se preguntan si todo lo narrará Liz o algo así, la respuesta es sí. Aunque la mayoría de las veces hablará de forma omnisciente, algunas hablará en primera —raras veces— o dirá sus opiniones al respecto. Ya que se supone que es un reportaje para el diario de Shibusen.

Ya hablé —escribí— mucho.

¡Qué vergüenza!

_Hii-chan Sakamoto._


End file.
